Invader Moon
by Zim'sBaka
Summary: I got this REALLY weird idea. It isn't everyday someone comes and tells you your a superhero, yet, it still happened to Gaz. Now she has to fight evil beings, and find teammates! *Dance Dance!!! YAY!*
1. Invader Moon

Invader Moon  
  
disclaimer: Ok, here we go! I do not own Sailor V, that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own Sailor Moon, that ALSO belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vaquez!   
  
A/N: You know when you just get those weird ideas? Anyways, this is a result of my two favorite things. I tried to keep this humorous, but still get the point across!   
  
  
Gaz strode down the busy city sidewalk. Even if it was about five, and many people were leaving their grueling lives of sitting in computer chairs, there were few people on the street. Or at least Gaz's side of the street, the other side was full of business suits, briefcases, skateboards, and some baby carriages. There were even some cars. Yet, the violet haired girl didn't notice, she continued her journey towards the mall, never once stopping or moving aside.  
  
As Gaz walked into the large air conditioned main chamber of the mall. There were dim lights, and everything was washed over in blue. She walked over to the video game store, and opened one eye, looking around. A few smarter kids, or the ones that had delt with Gaz before, dropped their games and ran out of the store crying. Now, it was only Gaz and some teenage boys in the store.   
A stocky boy, wearing a black T-shirt and some kind of marine haircut started snickering. "Hey, dudes, look at the little girl. Think she got lost, I mean, they don't sell Barbies in here." He said this loud enough for Gaz to hear. "Little giiirl, the toy store is on the OTHER side of the mall."   
The group of boys around him started to snicker, but were cut off when there was a loud creak and bang. The boy that had been making cracks about Gaz, now had a whole rack of video games on top of him.   
  
Gaz smirked, and turned her amber eyes a different direction. She made her way up to the front counter, and looked at the many posters on the back wall, scanning for some kind of new game. The clerk looked down at her, his shock of red hair covering up his eyes, "may I help you?"   
Gaz flinched at the raspiness of his voice, "you better be able to. What are the newest games that have come out?"   
The clerk straightened himself out, "well, do you have Vampire Piggies Avenger?" "In 3 languages..." Gaz replied, boredly looking at her money.   
"Um, how about Dominatax 2000?" The clerk tried. "Got it...."   
The clerk let out an irritated sigh, and started rambling off many video game names. Gaz finally interrupted him, irritably, "look, I wanted the NEWEST thing. I do not have to sit here, wasting my TIME listening to your annoying voice go over OLD games."   
The clerk blinked, though Gaz couldn't see it, "well, we do have this new game. It's not supposed to be let out unt-" "Then that is the game I want."   
The clerk turned around, and seemed to be opening a small door. Gaz crossed her arms and waited, looking back at the fallen video case every once and awhile. The boy's friends were trying to push the case up off of him, though they were all pushing at different times so it wasn't moving. Finally, the red haired clerk turned around and placed a small game box in front of Gaz.   
Gaz picked up the shiny silver box and studied it. A red stripe went across the right hand side, where it had the words 'Sailor V: Battles with Dark' in yellow. In the center was a large picture of a olive skinned girl. She had red eyes and dark blue hair, which a large red bow in it, and was wearing some kind of blue sailor collar with a large red bow, and large shoulder pad looking things. Over her red eyes were a large pair of fancy red goggles.   
Gaz blinked, "what do you do in this game, anyways?"   
The clerk sighed, "you play as the newest smash super hero, Sailor V, and defeat all the evil dark things and stuff. Now, take it or leave it?"   
Gaz placed the money she had on the counter, grabbed the box, and walked towards the exit of the store. As she passed the group of boys, there was another thud, as the video case they had almost pushed up fell back down.   
  
The door slammed behind Gaz, as she walked into her house. The dim living room's walls flashed as the TV screen flickered images of different ghost pictures. The violet haired girl walked over to the couch, and sat down. On the table was her gameslave 2, in perfect condition, she reached for it. "Where have you been?"   
Gaz recoiled, hoping everything would have gone in peace, "I was getting a new video game."   
"You know, dad doesn't like you going to the mall by yourself..."   
Gaz glanced at her older brother, who was talking to her, but still staring at the TV, "just shut-up and let me play my game without your annoying inquiry!" With that, Gaz grabbed the game box out of her pocket, ripped open the top, and placed the cartridge into the GS2.   
The opening screen showed the same girl that it had on the box, and the words "Sailor V" slid across the screen. Gaz went through the options, chose start, and then went through the introduction. Finally, Gaz started on the first level, as Sailor V. She made the character walk down the street, when some kind of large cat thing jumped out at her. Gaz pressed the buttons, trying to make Sailor V attack, but the cat jumped on her first. With a frustrated growl, Gaz tried again, and again, and again.   
  
One hour later, Gaz made it to the second level. Dib popped back onto the couch, holding some popcorn, "new Mysterious Mysteries on tonight!" The theme music to his favorite show started. Gaz ignored it, like she always did, until she heard a familiar name. "Sailor V, friend or foe? Human or alien? Immortal, or mortal. Tonight we will look into all the mysteries that surround this new super hero, on Mysterious Mysteries.   
Gaz saved her game, and turned to watch the T.V. She didn't know why, but something had told her to. The show went over many theories about Sailor V, and gave some basic info. One hour flew by, and before Gaz knew it the show was over. Dib blinked,"she looks familiar."   
Gaz let out an annoyed grunt, then got up from the couch, "I'm going to bed. Do not touch my gameslave" And with those last peaceful words, Gaz headed down a hall to her room.   
  
Under the purple covers, Gaz slept peacefully. Her usual dreams of slaying Vampire Piggies had been replaced. Now, she was Sailor V. Walking down the street, she was holding a huge sword. Gaz looked around, looking for the monster. There was a scream, and the familiar cat monster jumped at her, Gaz thrusted her sword into the monster, and it disappeared. She saw her brother chained to a wall. Zim's annoying robot dog thing was also there, it was singing. "Doom doom doo doom doom."   
Gaz slowly opened her eyes, and saw a blurry shape. As things came into focus, Gaz almost screamed. There was Zim's robot, sitting at the end of the bed, singing. He was in his dog costume, but it looked like he had glued a large crescent moon cut out onto his head. "Doo, hiiiiii!" It squealed.   
"What are YOU doing here?" Gaz hissed, sitting up.   
"I was supposed to be looking for you, so I could give you something!"   
"Why were you looking for me?"   
GIR had currently opened his head, and was digging around in it. He pulled something out of it, then closed his head. "I have to look for you, beecause you are Sailor Moon!"   
Gaz blinked, then rolled over and closed her eyes. "You have to protect the innocent from all the dark powers!" GIR continued, "and I have something fooor you!"   
Gaz turned over, "what is it?" GIR opened his paw and showed her a small brooch. It was yellow, with four blue, green, red, and orange circles surrounding it. Gaz didn't know why, but she reached for it.   
"Now, all you have to do is....um.....Say Moon Prisim Power Make-up!"   
Gaz closed her mouth, but the words came naturally, "Moon Prisim Power Make-UP!"   
She was surrounded in multi colored lights. The lights faded, and Gaz gasped. She was wearing a white leotard, that ended in a pleated blue skirt. Then, she had the blue sailor collar with a red bow on her chest, with the brooch in the middle. Red goggles were on her eyes. White rolls were on her shoulders, and red rolls showed the beginning of long white gloves. She was wearing large red boots, with small moon symbols on the top, and last, a large gold tiara was on her head, with a red gem in the center.   
Gaz turned to GIR, fire in her eyes. "Did you KNOW that was going to happen?"   
"No...Wait, yes!" GIR giggled, "I already said you were the champion of justice, Sailor Moon!"   
Just before Gaz had time to say something, a picture started playing in her goggles. The movie showed a girl struggling while some green lady with red hair choked her.   
"GIR, why is there a movie playing in my goggles?" Gaz demanded.   
"That's your enemy, you have to beat them and save the innocents!" GIR squeeled.   
"Can I get out of this costume thing if I do?"   
"I dooon't know!"   
"Fine! I guess I'll go and save the innocent."   
  
  
The girl struggled against the witch, "let me go! Help! HELP!" The witch just cackled,"you think anyone can hear you?"   
"Hey, you! Get your hands off of her, right now!"   
The witch turned around and saw Gaz, glaring at her. "And who are YOU?"   
GIR pounded his head against the wall, pointing at the crescent symbol on his head. Gaz sighed, she might as well milk this for all its dramatic worth, "I am, Champion of Justice, Protector of Innocent, and Player of Games, Sailor Moon!" She posed with her hands in love symbols crossed.  
"And?" The witch asked.   
"I will destroy you."   
The witch cackled, and raised her hand. People started coming into the store, "destroy this annoyance, slaves."   
Gaz growled as the zombie like people started to smother her as the circled her. Gaz's eyes flew wide open as one lunged at her with a glass bottle. She rolled over the floor and into a corner, her knees scraped up. "GIR, what do I do!" There was no reply.   
Gaz started to feel anger, it built up inside of her. Suddenly, the witch and the zombies started to shake. Gaz saw GIR bounce off of a few of there heads, and he landed in front of her, upside down. "Your tiara is sending out waves of anger in high pitched squeals!" GIR said, "but, you need to take the tiara off, and yell Frisbee!"   
Gaz pulled off the tiara, "Moon Frisbee!" She flung it at the witch.   
The tiara spun and hit with deadly accuracy, splitting the witch into two. She burst into dust, and disappeared, while all her zombie friends fell to the floor, no longer under a spell.   
Gaz sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Well, that was an interesting show, though I wish you had hit a few humans" Gaz looked up and saw a figure in the door. Wearing a black shirt, black pants, boots and gloves, they also had a large cape and were wearing a white mask. "Anyways, I hope to see you again, Sailor Moon." With that, the figure disappeared.   
"Who was that?" Gaz asked. "The funky chicken!" GIR replied.   
"I'm going home now." Gaz replied.   
"Wait for mee!" GIR squeeled, following after Gaz.   
"Shouldn't you go back to Zim's?"   
"Maaaybe."   
"AGH! LEAVE!"   
"Whyy?"   
Gaz growled, then lost her menacing look, "hey GIR, how do I de-transfrom or whatever?"   
GIR jumped up and pressed her brooch, causing Gaz to change back into her normal clothes.   
"Ok, now you can leave."   
This argument continued all the way to the Membrane household.   
  
  
Tune in for the next chapter of Invader Moon! 'Invader Mercury' 


	2. Invader Mercury

Invader Moon  
Chapter 2: Invader Mercury  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Invader Zim. I only own the right to make fun of them.   
  
  
  
A/N: Hola'! And welcome to the next chapter! I'm glad I got reviews! Reviews make ZB all happy! Anyways, lotsa people have ideas for who is who....And just for later chapters, I want you to all know I do not have a grudge against any of the characters. I like them all equally. So, I'm not gonna do anything, TOO, mean to them. That's about it, enjoy this chapter!   
  
The next day at school Gaz was sitting quietly at a lunch table, chewing on some of the mystery meat. Her paranoid brother, Dib, sitting right next to her. A few table's over, Sarah was standing on her chair, "I swear Sailor V's partner came and rescued me! If I hadn't fainted, I could have seen what she had looked like!" A few girls just shook their heads, and some muttered stuff like "crazy".   
Gaz slammed her fist onto the table, causing Dib to jump up from his staring match with Zim. "Why'd you do that, Gaz?"   
"It wasn't a dream!" Was all she muttered, leaving Dib staring at her with a blank stare.  
  
  
Somewhere way way far away from where Gaz is. "You still have not found that crystal?" A raspy voice asked.   
"Madam, I apologize." A young blonde man replied.  
"Our master has told us to collect energy, and find the crystal!" The voice continued.   
"I am aware of that! I, Jadeite, will not fail you again, Queen Bitters!"   
  
  
Gaz closed the door behind her, as she followed her large headed brother into the living room. Dib blinked as he saw GIR sitting on the couch, "hey Zim's stupid robot thing, why are you-!" Dib was cut off as GIR attached himself to Dib's head. "My name's GIR! I like you!"   
Gaz dropped her bookbag, "his name is GIR, and if you keep calling him, 'Zim's stupid robot thing,' then he's going to keep attaching himself to your head."   
Dib was trying to pull GIR off of his head, so Gaz made her way to the kitchen. She was half way to the fridge, when there were a few squeaks. Gaz turned around and saw GIR standing in the middle of the floor, staring at her. "Thanks, I just lost my appetite. Why are you following me? Can't you go back to Zim's?"   
"Nooo! You are a new superhero thing! I gotsto' teachyou stuff! Before there are more monsters!" was GIR's quick and hyper reply.   
"Those enemies? They're stupid, who are they anyways?"  
"There not a WHO! There a IT!" GIR started to laugh. And Gaz rolled her eyes.   
"There bad things, things that shouldn't exist. There are more...Just like there more like you!" GIR continued, a little more serious.   
Gaz blinked, "more like me? What do you mean?"   
GIR just gave her a blank stare, "all I know is you have to find more like you, and a princess."   
"You don't know alot, you are stupid." Suddenly, something clicked in Gaz's mind, "how about that guy from last night, or Sailor V? Could they be allies?"   
"I think I already found the second scout." Was GIR's mysterious reply.   
  
Later that night, down in the Membranes basement, GIR watched a computer screen. On it, was a picture, and some words. The picture was of a boy with large glasses, brown eyes and scythe like hair. It read  
Name: Dib  
Birthday: Sept. 3  
Blood Type: A  
Age: 12  
GIR continued to stare at the picture of Dib, especially his forehead area.   
  
Gaz walked down the halls of the school, towards the infamous lunch hall. A small group was clustered around a large board where Grades and tests were kept up. "Did you see the test scores? That kid, is on the top again." "You mean Dib?" "Yeah, he aced like everything!" "That is so unreal, I heard he was like a freak!" "I heard he was crazy." "Well, I heard he was both of those, and m madly in love with this green kid!"   
Gaz walked right past the chattering group, and into some girl. "Hey Gaz, hows it going? I heard your dad was trying to put your brother into some kind of cram school? Are you going?"   
"The cram school, its called crystal's and it's right by the arcade downtown! My dad said it was super expensive." A girl from the chattering group joined in.   
"Seeing how Dib's dad IS Professor Membrane, it shouldn't be that hard." Mary was now into the gossip wagon, "so he's smart and RICH! So unfair."   
"Yes, but he's a freak, all he talks about is aliens. I think his dad should send him to a mental hospital, not a cram school." Gaz finally pushed her way through the group of kids, and into the lunch room.   
The last bell rang, and kids ran out through the halls, flung themselves out windows, and climbed out vents. Gaz quietly walked behind all of them, pulling out her Gameslave. Unfortunately, there was a note that had stuck to the screen, talking about how Gaz should spend more time studying and less time playing games. "If I have to have one more study session with Mr. Elliot I'm going to....What is my stupid brother doing now."   
Dib was holding GIR, "why do you keep dropping onto my head? You know, I might one day just take you apart and study you." GIR stared at him, while Gaz walked up besides them.   
The little robot dog jumped over into Gaz's arms, who just growled and dropped him. "Your going to break some important circuitry, Gaz." Dib said.   
"As if all of it isn't broken already!" Gaz said sarcastically, "anyways. Dib, you need to get a life, so come on we're going to the arcade."   
"Wha? Why? But I have to!"   
"NO, your going! I don't want any rumors starting about me being as much of a freak as you, so do something normal for you. Do not invoke my wrath Dib."   
Dib sighed, and followed reluctantly behind Gaz. GIR had run off somewhere.   
Gaz growled as she tried her luck at the Sailor V arcade game. Unfortunately, she did just as bad as on her handheld one. "Here, you try. At least your failure will make mine look a little less pathetic."   
Dib had been leaning against the wall behind her, watching, "sure." Soon he was blasting away at monsters, like he had played it forever.   
Gaz stood behind him, her eyes wide open. A crowd was on either side of her, and they were all muttering about his skills. "You got highscore, Dib!"   
There was a clunk, and something fell out of the game. "I won something." Dib held up a blue pen, that had a gold Saturn on the top. Gaz growled, and punched the machine, "if Dib wins something so do I!"   
A pink pen was spat out, that had a large prism on top. Gaz blinked, and Dib snickered, "that is so right for the great and powerful Gaz."   
Gaz glared at him, but Dib let out a yelp, "I have to be at that skool for Real Science as dad puts it! And I'm late!"   
  
Dib pushed a disk into the computer right before the instructor walked behind him, "we need more people like you Dib. Smart people, people who see things for what they really are."   
Dib nodded his head.   
Gaz was sitting outside on her steps, eating a slice of cold pizza. A group of girls walked by, talking loudly. "Now I heard Sarah is going to Crystal too!" "Everyone's going now." "Yeah, I heard they all had PC's to study with."   
Gaz chewed slowly on her pizza, staring intently at the girls as they walked by. When they were out of her sight, Gaz walked inside. As she walked down the dark halls, she glanced into Dib's room. He was writing down on a piece of paper, with the blue pen he had won earlier. "Your using that crappy pen? Is it broken yet?" Gaz asked, getting a quick glance from her brother.   
"No, not yet. Sorry, I have to go." Dib stood up, and pushed his way past his younger sister. Even a menacing growl from the violet haired girl slowed Dib, and the door slammed as Gaz was left all alone. "No one blows off Gaz, not even you Dib!" Gaz turned to go into her room, when she saw a faint glint. She looked down, and noticed a small disk. Gaz reached for it, but a black paw swiped it first. "I'll take that! It's shiny!"   
Gaz sighed as she saw the familiar green dog sitting in front of her. "What do you want now, GIR?"   
"Um, I need to show you something!" GIR squealed, then stuffed the disk into his head.   
Grabbing Gaz's hand, GIR pulled her to a park that was nearby. There was a lady standing out, yelling. Gaz couldn't make out what she was saying of the murmur of the crowd, so she shouldered her way through. The lady, glanced at Gaz out of the corner of her eye, and turned around. "You can learn the secret method too." She handed Gaz a flyer, then turned around to the other people in the crowd.   
Gaz looked down at the flyer, "hey, its a Crystal Academy Flyer. It has a disk on it, says its new." The flyer also had some information on the Academy, and how they were taking new students, but the thing that stuck out to Gaz most was the picture of her brother, and the words 'you can be just like Dib Membrane'.   
Gaz crumpled the flyer up, "who would want to be like Dib." Flinging the balled up piece of paper behind her back, Gaz started to walk away. GIR right beside her. "Hey, earth monkey! Do I look like a trashcan to you?" Gaz turned around and saw Zim standing there, holding the piece of paper in his hands. "Why are you following me?!"   
Zim glanced boredly up at her, "well, you do seem to have something that belongs to me."   
Gaz glared at him for a moment, before she remembered GIR, "you want your dog back, fine take him! He's yours!"   
Zim's eyes widened, "no, it's quite nice being able to w-I mean doing NORMAL human things without any interruptions."   
"OK, then will you quit following me!" Gaz snapped, then stormed away. GIR gave Zim a blank stare, waved, then ran after Gaz.   
The Irken stood there, until a flyer was flung at him.   
"That thing, Amy dropped, GIR, I think it was a crystal disk." Gaz said, looking over at GIR.   
"Really? Let's go check it out on the compuuuter!" GIR said, before catching glance of a convenience store, "but lets get Freezie first!"   
Gaz blinked her amber eyes, as GIR ran into the convenience store, "GIR Get back here NOW! We need to look at the disk!!!!!" There was no response.   
  
Gaz sat on her bed, as GIR pushed the disk into the computer that was sitting across from her bed. A small black screen came up, and Gaz sighed, "this looks like a normal test practice, something that my teachers try to give me all the time."   
"Maybe, you have to type in a secret code!" GIR said, before banging his head on the keyboard.   
Gaz's eyes widened quickly, "you sorry piece of scrap metal your going to break my computer!"   
GIR continued to bang his head on the keyboard, until the screen went fuzzy, and a shaky voice was saying "you shall obey"   
"What the?" Gaz stopped in mid attack. "It's the enemy! There trying to brainwash people!"   
"You shall become a slave to the great master. You will gather all leads to finding, THE SILVER IMPERIUM CRYSTAL." The voice continued.   
"GIR, all those people are going to Crystal, are they all being brainwashed?" Gaz asked, "then Dib must me brainwashed to!"   
"You've got to save them, use the pen!" GIR said, bouncing up and down.   
"Then pen?" Gaz looked at GIR.   
"Then pen you got at the arcade! Wave it above your head!" GIR commanded, "yell out and morph!"   
Gaz looked around, pulled the blinds shades, and looked over her shoulder one more time. "I don't want people to think I'm as crazy as Dib..."   
"Now, Moon Power!" The words rolled from Gaz's tongue, "morph into a...uh...um...a doctor!"   
Gaz's face turned a bright shade of red as she looked down at her outfit. It was a white minkiskirt like thing, that had a high collar and a button near the top side. On her feet were white high heels, and swinging around her neck was a stethoscope. "How am I supposed to fight, in this?!"   
"Your pretty! Now, lets go fight the bad guys, cutey!" GIR said, his voice a little husky, that was before Gaz kicked him hard in the face.   
  
Gaz panted as she ran up the stairs into Crystal Academy, "scuse me, move! GET OUT OF MY WAY I HAVE AN EMERGENCY CASE HERE!"   
Gaz pushed her way through some people, and past security, when she caught site of Dib, and some other familiar kids. Dib was a little behind, and as Gaz ran over, she nearly tripped over his un conscience body. Gaz shook her brother violently, then jumped up and ran into the nearest room, "HEY ALL YOU! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTERS! THEY'LL MAKE YOU ZOMBIE LIKE THINGS!"   
The instructor in the room turned and looked at Gaz, "who said that?"   
GIR ran up behind Gaz, "you got to turn into Sailor Moon."   
"What?! Again?!" Gaz asked, horrified.   
"How am I supposed to fight, in this?!" GIR imitated Gaz's voice.   
Gaz reached to strangle GIR, but he lept aside. Gaz let out a grunt, and pulled the brooch from her pocket. "Moon Prisim Power Make-Up!" The familiar warm lights surrounded Gaz, and she was back into her old outfit. "You shouldn't abuse your students! And as the champion of Justice, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, you are punished!" Gaz really got a kick out of making speeches. She almost smiled, until she saw all the paper that the teacher had flung at her, "what are you going to do, give me-OW!" The papers were razor sharp at the edges. Gaz put her arms infront of her face, trying to block the many razor papers, but they still scratched her bare arms and legs. "AAAGH! THIS STUPID CRAM SKOOL DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HERE! A GAMEING STORE COULD HAVE BEEN BUILT ON THIS PROPERTY!" Gaz felt a surge of rage, and then noticed glass breaking all over the store.   
"Sailor Moon! Use your anger for good! You've got to save Dib!" GIR yelled, from under a desk.   
"OK, then where IS Dib?!"   
The instructor had an arm around Dib's neck, "why weren't you brainwashed! Did you not use the disk?!"   
"Why would I need a stupid disk! I don't want to be known as a computer freak as well! I can study on my own just fine!"   
GIR was the first to see Dib, "Dib use the pen! Wave the pen!"   
"DIE! YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" The instructor had grown out quite large claws.   
Dib clenched his eyes closed, but a blinding light emitted from his pen. GIR watched as a mark appeared on Dib's head, like a little man with two horns. ((AN: It's supposed to be a staff with snakes around it, but i think this descrip. is better?)) An icy fog filled the room.   
"What's going on, where did you go?!"   
Gaz stumbled through the fog, "GIR, where's Dib?! I can't see anything!"   
"Ha! Got you now!" The instructor cackled, before her nails grew longer, and she grew fangs.   
Gaz looked around, getting annoyed, when someone swirled around, "you humans are so incapable of doing stuff without seeing things! Kick her now!"   
Gaz felt herself being lifted up, and she kicked outwards. Her boot coming in contact with something solid, that made an 'ugh' noise.   
"Don't get hurt, the witch is over there!" Gaz was turned around and she saw the guy from last time. Yet again, she couldn't see his face, "who are you?!"   
"Tuxedo Mask! Now go save the Di-your friend, yes, go save your friend!" He said, placing Gaz on the ground.   
"There you are!" The instructor turned and faced Gaz.   
Gaz glared at the witch, "I'm ready for you this time!" she pulled off her tiara, "Moon Frisbee!"   
The golden jewelry flew at the instructor, and went through her middle. With a violent scream, the witch disappeared, and a smoking heap of clothes was left.   
Gaz turned around to look behind her, "tuxedo mask?" All she saw was lonely nothingness.   
"Gaz!" Gaz turned around and saw GIR running up behind her.   
"GIR, where's Dib?" Gaz asked, "hey, the fogs clearing up."   
The swirling mists were starting to disappear, and Gaz caught site of a figure. "Dib?! Your outfit!" Gaz tried not to start laughing.   
Dib was kneeling on the floor, in an outfit just like Gaz's, only his skirt, armbands, and boots were a dark blue. The large bow on his chest was baby blue, and the gem in his tiara was sapphire colored.   
"Yup, your smartness gave it away, Dib. Your the water warrior, that uses fog, protector of Mercury!" GIR inhaled deeply, "Sailor Mercury! We've been searching for you!"   
Gaz and GIR both stared at Dib. "Your a sailor scout! Part of the team!"   
"Wha? A sailor scout? Oh yeah, why am I wearing a dress?!" Dib tried to stand up, but promptly fell over, "agh! These boots have heels! How do you walk in heels?!"   
GIr and Gaz both watched as Dib kept trying to walk, when he finally got that down he sighed, "no one, is EVER going to know I'm this thing! Allright!"   
"Yeah, as if you aren't already a fruitcake enough," Gaz added, "you know, blue is kinda of your color."   
Dib turned red, "what do you mean! I don't look good in any blue if it's on a dress!" Dib stumbled a bit, being thrown off balance by his outrage. "Oh," Dib moaned, "I wanted to save the humankind! But not like this! Not wearing this!"   
"Quit whining, your annoying me."   
  
  
'Invader Mars' Next time on, Invader Moon! 


	3. Invader Mars

Invader Moon  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim Zim Zim Zim or Sailor Moon Moon Moon Moon. *like my echoes?*  
  
A/N: HA! I finally was bored enough to get up and write this! YES! SO VERY GOOD! I hope you like, it was really hard to get Zita...into personality....Yup......I hope you like it, I tried my best!!! ^^   
  
  
The tall figure slowly stood up out of her chair. Gray wild hair shot out of odd angles from her head, and glasses covered her eyes. A black strapless dress was on her shriveled body, while two large horns protruded from her shoulders. Looking into a large crystal ball thing, she looked up when a large creak echoed through the large stone room. With a scowl, she stood and glided over towards the end of the platform she was on. The cause of the noise was a large door closing behind Jadeite. The blonde man looked up, and cringed at the sight of Bitters.   
"Jadeite, you have failed me twice, are you ready for your fate?" Queen Bitters asked, clenching a large staff.   
"I....I am sorry," Jadeite apologized, bowing.   
"Your fighters are lame, they can't fight," a slightly balding man, with tanish colored hair said, chuckling, "Queen Bitters, leave it to me, Nephrite, I will gather energy for our master, and find the Imperial Crystal!"   
Another man was standing sitting on a arch, "the Sailor Scouts, they could be after the Imperial Crystal too! Queen Bitters, please tell us what is the Silver Imperial Crystal?"   
Queen Bitters glasses shown with a menacing light, "the Silver Imperial Crystal is the most powerful thing in the Universe, it has more power then the underground classrooms." there were gasps from this statement, "the one who controls it, controls the skool bo-I mean the universe! Now, Jadeite, set aside your mission, you have once chance."   
"I will bring you the sailor scouts," Jadeite replied, still kneeling in front of the queen.   
  
  
Zita was sitting on her porch, pulling petals from a flower, "Dib's Crazy, Dib's not crazy, Dib's crazy, Dib's not crazy, Dib's crazy," she pulled the last petal off of her flower. "OH! Looks like Dib's crazy!" She looked around, "nothing to do, nothing to do. Hm, maybe I can go enroll Dib in the Crazy House for boys."   
With a desperate sigh, Zita hung her head, her spiky purple hair barely missing the concrete. Her eyes were closed, when suddenly her spine started tingling. An immense feeling of doom spread through her body.   
"Looky, the bus!" A little girl squealed, her pigtails bouncing around, "bye Zita!"   
Zita waved as the little girl jumped onto the bus, and looked up at a large clock that was on the building across the street, "6:00, that means its GO PRANK CALL DIB HOUR!" Zita ran past a sign that said Vasquez Hill and to a pay phone.   
  
The next day, at Skool, outside. "Hey, have you heard of the Phantom Bus?" "You mean the bus that picks up near Vasquez Hill?" "Is it true?!" "You mean that if you ride the bus at 6:00 you never come back?" "The driver's a phantom!" "Maybe it's the devil bus." Gaz let out an irritated growl as she tried to concentrate more on her comic book then the gossiping of the girls nearby. "Rumors, I like rumors, specially' when they have cheese!" GIR giggled, popping up between Gaz and her book. With an irritated shove, Gaz pushed him rolling down the stairs, then got up and stormed inside to her classroom. GIR jumped up and ran after her, into her classroom and then jumped onto her desk. "We have to plan later on, at the arcade! With Dib."   
Gaz ignored him. "It's at the arcade!"   
She looked up, a bit more interested, "as long as you two stay far far away from me, we'll be allright."   
The door opened, and Mr. Elliot stepped into the class, "sorry I'm late kids." GIR bounced off of Gaz's desk, and off of Mr. Elliots head into the hallway, where he squeaked all the way through the hall.  
"Who's dog that seems to have a stomach of steel was that?" Mr. Elliot asked, looking around.   
Gaz glared at a random kid in the class, and the poor student raised a shaky hand. Mr. Elliot got this weird smile on his face, "I used to bring dogs to my class, I completely understand."   
The kid let out a shaky sigh, before there was a swoosh and a scream as he fell into the dark pits of the Under ground classroom.   
  
  
Later at the arcade, Gaz sat staring hard at the Sailor V machine. Her hands were a whir of movement as they pressed buttons and jerked around the joystick. After clearing the 5th level, she asked aloud, "how many levels are there?"   
There wasn't any response, as Dib was talking to GIR over in a corner. "I can't believe this, I...We're sailor scouts? I've got magical powers! I mean, I could have my own section on Mysterious Mysteries about this. I've become something that, is.....unreal."   
"It still feels new! It will wear off in awhile, sometime you will understand!" GIR replied, looking up at Dib, who had this weird expression on his face, "aaaaw, someone needs a hug!"   
Dib yelped, and fell backwards as Zim's insane robot attached itself around his waist. After a struggle, Dib was able to pry GIR off of him. He dusted his trench coat off, and stood back up, "GIR, what are we supposed to be doing? Who's the enemy, this is all so confusing!" Dib asked, rubbing his temples, "please tell me we aren't going to try and take over the Earth."   
"We're supposed to protect the princess, and protect the Silver Imperium Crystal. Why is your head so big?" GIR responded to Dib, jumping up on a stool.   
"Silver Imperium Crystal." Dib was mystified.   
"Something came out?" GIR turned when he heard Gaz's voice. The violet haired girl was holding up two small watches. "More cheap arcade prizes."   
GIR squeaked over and grabbed the watches from Gaz's hands.   
Gaz looked up at the clock, "it's 5 o'clock, Dib."   
Dib jumped, "I've got to go to a meeting!" He stayed away from the fact that it was for the Swollen Eyeballs, and jumped up.   
Gaz also stood up, "I'm leaving too, no way I can stay with the hunk of junk." GIR blinked, not realizing she was referring to him.   
Unfortunately, they both had to ride the same bus.  
  
Gaz was sitting in the middle of the bus, when she heard Dib whisper something, "had to be Zita, didn't it."   
Trying to ignore him, she turned and looked into the aisle. A girl with purple spiky hair walked by, glancing at Dib making a face, "going to the crazy house, Dib? I have a free ticket."   
Dib looked out the window, as Gaz watched the girl. She was reading some sort of book, but Gaz couldn't see the title.   
The bus stopped, and Dib shuffled past Gaz, hoping she wouldn't notice where he was getting off. "Next stop, Vasquez Hill."   
As the bus pulled to a stop, Zita stood up and headed off. Gaz followed, not knowing exactly what she was doing, jumped off and followed. As soon as she got off the ground, she tripped over something. Gaz growled, and prepared to kill whomever had tripped her, when she saw the green dog. "GIR...what are you doing here?"   
The funky dog blinked, and pointed to a large Krazy Taco restaurant. Gaz narrowed her eyes, "you made me lose that girl."   
"Maybe she went in theeeere!" GIR squealed, pointing to a large area of houses with a sign outside of them that said Vasquez Hill. Gaz hit GIR in the head, then started walking towards the houses. She walked through the gate, and shuddered. There was so much happiness! Little kids playing, elderly people walking, young adults holding hands. Gaz looked around, but didn't see the girl. Suddenly, there was loud cooing and two large gray birds started diving at her. Gaz growled, "I'm going to turn you into cat food if you don't go away NOW!"   
"BIRDIES!" GIR cried out, clapping his hands.   
Zita turned around and saw two birds attacking Gaz, "I sense evil! Isn't she Dib's sister?"   
Zita started to run over towards them, "I won't let her craziness ruin this place!" She pulled out a small Crazy house ticket, and held it up. "BEGONE INSANE ONE!" She flung the coupon and it hit Gaz in the face, who's eyes widened and fell back.   
Gaz jumped up, and saw Zita standing over her. "I'm sorry, erm, Gaz. I thought you might be crazy like your brother. I had felt a vibe when you came in."   
"Vibe?" Gaz mumbled, regaining her who cares look.   
Zita's eyes bugged out for a moment, as she realized she might had let out the secret of her kinda liking paranormal stuff ((AN: Hey she was an alien for Halloween, who knoooows?)) "The pigeons usually don't attack people." Zita picked up one of the fat gray birds and stroked it.   
  
"I hope Bridgette is brought back to us." Zita turned around and saw a teary eyed women.   
"Did something happen to Bridgette?" Zita asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"You haven't heard?! She disappeared from this awful place yesterday, after taking the bus!" The women replied, then stopped, "well, your place isn't awful Zita, I mean!"   
The women turned and started to walk away, "look, she's not even surprised, I bet her creepy family did it."   
Zita frowned and turned back to Gaz, "the people who don't live here are afraid of this place. They say it has a bad past, and that the people are all crazy!"   
GIR was staring hard at Zita now, "she's preeeetty...Maybe she's the princess!"   
"I guess it could be that five roads meet right outside of here, that is kinda weird. But some people say that there is a sixth lane, a phantom road's. And so, at six there is a phantom bus, that takes all the people on it down the phantom lane. It's called a hell heist." Zita continued talking, then stopped, her eyes bugging once again.   
  
"Your plan will fail, Jadeite." Nephrite replied, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"And so are your skool children. But this plan will draw the scouts here, the more bait we get the better. Then, we can offer them and then sailor scouts heads to out master!" Jadeite started to laugh. Nephrite blinked, "that laugh was weak too." Jadeite stopped, "man, I know, I've been practicing on it though, can you tell?"  
  
The talk at the Skool was still about the phantom bus. Gaz frowned as Mr. Elliot went into a long winded explanation of how they should all be very careful. Gaz walked home from Skool alone, with GIR following her. "I bet the enemy is behind the bus!" GIR chirped up, and Gaz grunted. "We should go and see the bus, and then visit Zita again!"   
"Zita, she's strange. It's like she knows something we don't....Maybe she's an enemy...Or maybe she's a scout.' Gaz replied, "and stop talking now. Your voice is causing my mental walls to fall down."   
"But you just sounded like a scout!" GIR squealed.   
"Shut-up."   
"But!"   
"Can it!"   
"BUT!"   
"CLOSE YOUR METALLIC TRAP!"   
"BUT THE BUS IS COMING!" GIR finally yelled out.   
Gaz glared at him, and turned away and watched the bus. They both stepped up and went to sit in the back, growling at some people causing them to stand up and get off. "Why are we taking it? Are you trying to send us both to hell?"   
GIR blinked, "it's only five though!" Suddenly, his face went blank.   
"Did your batteries run out GIR?" Gaz asked, shaking GIR. "You actually stopped talking."   
"GIR never stops talking, he's hiding something," remarked the haughty voice of Zim.   
"GAG! What ARE you doing here?!" Gaz asked, glaring at Zim who was sitting next to her.   
"Am I not allowed to take the stinky human transportation device, like any normal wormbaby?!" Zim exclaimed, his eyes bugging out.   
Gaz looked away, "so ZIM, what do you know about the phantom bus."   
"I, Zim, know much! For I am full of knowledge, but of course your puny human head cannot comprehend-" Zim was interrupted by Gaz, "look Zim, tell me what you know and then leave!"   
Zim scowled, "I know this is the line that the Phantom Bus is on. The one where all the wormbabies are being abducted from."   
Gaz looked at Zim again, noticing he looked alot like Tuxedo Mask. "Agh! I'm staring at him!" Gaz quickly turned away, and Zim shook his head. He looked at Gaz from the corner of his eye and noticed she looked alot like, "Champion of Justice."   
"WHAT?!" GIR and Gaz both yelled. "YOU CAN'T KNOW HER SECR-" Gaz's hand quickly covered GIR's mouth. Luckily, there stop was next.   
"Master almost got you!" GIR shrieked.   
"NO, you almost got me, your worthless piece of junk." Gaz replied, walking towards the happy place.   
  
"Zita, please, find our little girl. Use your ESP!" The teary eyed women was back, and Zita's jaw dropped. "What ESP?! I don't have ESP! I AM NORMAL! And anyways, you can't control where ESP goes."   
The women glared at Zita, "look, I've helped your family more then once before! What's the matter, did you make Bridgette disappear?!"   
Zita's eyes narrowed, "Go home NOW!"   
Gaz blinked as she watched from behind the playground, she had never seen someone get so angry. Besides herself, well that's another story. "Heh, those people think Zita did it. She plays with pigeons....That's probably the worst of it." Gaz turned around and stared out into the city, "what are these morons goal. They have to have a purpose. And why do I have to be the one to fight them!" Gaz thought of her Gameslave that had been abandoned lately, then suddenly was shook out of her daydream by GIR's yipping as he ran around the playground. "They're gonna eat me!" Little kids followed the little green dog.   
  
Zita sat on the floor of her room, Tarot Cards spread out in front of her. Her walls were plastered with images of space. "Is Gaz in trouble?" Zita asked aloud, flipping over some cards. She gasped, "Oh no."   
Zita stood up, and ran for her front door.   
GIR was following Gaz now, out of the playground area. "You have to always protect the Silver Imperium Crystal, no matter what!" GIR was lecturing her. Neither of them noticed the figure watching them from behind a wall.   
Zita ran out to the street, and looked around. Suddenly, a bus pulled up infront of her. Zita's eyes widened, as she was drawn to the open doors. "Yes, come on. Get on the bus. Come with us to the castle!" The driver said, his hand outstretched towards Zita.   
  
"Hey, GIR, it's six. Phantom Bus should be coming soon." Gaz said, smirking.   
"Gaz! Look at the bus! It's all flashy!" GIR's eyes glazed over.   
Gaz turned and stared at the bus, as it went by, "Zita's on there!" The light purple haired girl's head was resting against the window. Suddenly, a wall opened up into a large black hole.   
"That's the phantom bus!" Gaz exclaimed.   
"You need to save the innocent!" GIR yelled, jumping up and down, "use the pen!"   
Gaz frowned and pulled out the pink pen. "Moon Power! Change me into a erm." Gaz never knew what she wanted to be.   
"STEWARDESS!" GIR yelped.   
"Stewardess! Wait, what?!" But it was too late, Gaz was changed into a blue blouse top with a red bow, and a blue short skirt bottom. Dark blue high heels were on her feet. "Why do I always have high heels?!" Gaz asked, annoyed as she ran after the bus. Jumping up, she grabbed the side of one of the open windows, and tried to pull herself in. GIR clung to her leg, but she was kicking them trying to pull herself into the window, and he flew off.   
Gaz turned around, "GIR?!"   
She saw the familiar face of Tuxedo Mask, surprised as he caught GIR. "Tuxedo Mask?!"   
It was too late though, the bus had gone into the hole, and they were now flying through a dark space, with small lights flashing by sometimes. "Oh great, now what am I going to do?!"   
  
Tuxedo Mask, stood on the ground, infront of the building the bus had disappeared through. "She changed, in front of my eyes! Who is she!" He blinked as GIR jumped out of his arms and ran down the street.  
"Stupid robot, not thanking, the great and powerful TUXEDO MASK, for his great and powerful deeds."   
  
Dib ran into the arcade, after getting some kind of message on his watch. "GIR?! What's wrong?! Why'd you call me here?" Dib had a camera dangling from around his neck.   
"Gaz is on the Phantom Bus!" GIR exclaimed, waving his arms around.   
"She's got a remote, so all we have to do is watch the homing signal....which is going down...down...." Dib shook his head, "she's gone down."   
GIR suddenly jumped as Gaz's voice crackled from the screen. "GIR?! GET YOUR LAZY ROBOTIC ASS OVER TO THE COMPUTER!"   
"Gaz?! Where are you?" Dib asked, looking around for any people.   
"In this boring stone castle, I fell from the bus! I don't know where all the people are. Don't tell me to transform, if I have to be in that stupid skirt one more time I'll."   
"Transform into SAILOR MOON!" GIR yelled.   
  
The blonde man kneeled over Zita, "yes, Zita. You've been in my office once or twice before, I do believe. You are very pretty, yes. She is special."   
  
"GIR, I've got to get where Gaz is!" Dib exclaimed, "Dad might notice when she isn't around for a week or so!"   
GIR looked up at him. "Can't you harness some kind of stupid energy?!" Dib asked, frustrated.   
"If your morph! Then, I could use the energy and warp you...to that place!"   
"You mean the dress?" Dib asked, freaking out.   
GIR nodded, and Dib got a defeated look on his face, "fine, whatever!" "Take this!" GIR threw a red planet pen at him.  
He pulled out his blue pen with his other hand, "Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" Gaz yelled, transforming into the all too familiar mini skirt. There was a flash, and Dib appeared, in his Sailor Mercury outfit.   
"I've been waiting for you, Sailor Moon!" Jadeite yelled out, as both Dib and Gaz turned to look at him. The blonde man laughed and grabbed Zita, wrapping his arm around her throat.   
"Hey you! I can't believe your kidnapping kids and doing who knows what to them! That's Catholic Priest' jobs! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Moon, because you are going to be punished!" Gaz yelled.   
Zita opened an eye, as she recognized the voice. Dib put his hands together, causing a thick fog to spread through the room. Jadeite just laughed, and made the fog fall into little pellets, "worthless."   
"He froze the fog?!" Gaz exclaimed.   
"Is that even possible, I mean!" Dib continued her sentence.   
"GIR! Exactly how are we supposed to beat him?!" Gaz asked aloud, glaring at Jadeite. A bubble of rage started to well up inside her.   
"Gaz! Don't get mad, get glad!" Gaz blinked at hearing GIR quote the commercial. "Just use the Moon Frisbee!"   
Gaz's glare became more intense as she pulled off her tiara, "Moon Frisbee!" She flung it with amazing force.   
Jadeite laughed as he caught the Tiara, "your kidding, right?"   
"YEAAA!" GIR cheered, falling back onto the laptop and pressing a key. The tiara morphed and caught Jadeite inside of it, who gaped surprised. Yet, just as fast as the tiara had changed, so did his mood. He glared at Dib and Gaz, who both fell backwards.   
Dib glanced at the red pen in his hand, "what do I do with this?!"   
  
GIR was singing, "throw it, throw it, throw it!"   
  
Dib blinked, "at who?" He looked around, and got a shocked look on his face. Glowing on Zita's forehead was the red symbol of Mars. "That would be a good candidate." He flung the pen at Zita.   
There was a bright red flash, and when the lights cleared, Zita stood in the Sailor outfit. Her skirt, collar, and arm bands were all red. The bow on her chest was purple, and red high heels were on her feet. There was loud cooing as the two pigeons appeared, "get him!" Zita glared at Jadeite. "INSANE ONE BE GONE!" She pulled out a crazyhouse for boys coupon, and flung it at Jadeite. As the paper hit his face, Jadeite started to scream as he dissolved. The area started to shake. "Let's get out of here!" Dib yelled.   
They ran towards the group of kids, and were engulfed in a bubble that transported them back to Vasquez Hill. The kids stood up, and looked around, "I thought I took the bus out of here." A few of the kids mumbled.   
Zita was standing looking at herself, "what am I wearing?! Red is not my color!"   
"Zita, you are Sailor Mars, scout of Fire!" GIR yelled, and Zita looked down at him.   
"Your one of us, it's a joyride," Gaz said sarcastically.   
"Welcome to the team," Dib mumbled.   
Zita looked over Gaz and Dib and then suddenly looked back at Dib.   
"Dib Membrane?! What are you doing?! Your wearing a dress, your crazier then I thought!" Zita exclaimed, her eyes widening.   
"Hey, no one is supposed to know that," Dib growled.   
Zita started to laugh, pointing at Dib, when she stopped, she asked. "Are my powers, my ESP and stuff from being a Sailor Scout?"   
Dib blinked, "ESP, you even know what ESP is?"   
"Well duh, I mean, I love to study all sorts of witches and things!" Zita exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "and don't tell anyone, or I'll tell them about you being Sailor Mercury!"   
Dib looked overwhelmed, "so that means that you can help me capture and destroy Zim!"   
Zita blinked, "your crazy."   
"B-b-b-ut!" Dib stuttered.   
  
That's all folks! The next chap. is one of my favorite parts in the whole manga! Coming UP!   
Masquerade of DOOM! 


	4. Masquerade of DOOM

Invader Moon  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, or Sailor Moon.!  
  
A/N: YAY!!! NEW CHAPPIE!!! I had losted my manga for awhile....*sniffles* But I found it! YAY!!! .......This chappie is funny! It has Gaz...in something pretty!!! Mwuhahahahaha!   
  
  
Prof. Membrane sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee. In front of him sat the newspaper. Casting aside the front page that had a picture of Sailor Moon on it, mumbling about how "a fake image. Image of creativity. They should put REAL science on the front page."   
"GIR!!! WHY DID YOU EAT MY ALARM CLOCK!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"   
Prof. Membrane watched as his daughter ran by the table, chasing the foreign dog that had been hanging around lately. Dib jumped down that stairs into the kitchen after Gaz, then out the front door, "bye dad!"   
Gaz had managed to grab the green dog's ear, and was yanking on it hard. She looked up when the door was slammed. Giving one last hard tug on GIR's ear, she ran out to follow Dib. Flinging open the door, Gaz ran straight into Dib, who was standing there looking at all the squad cars that lined the streets.   
"Ee, man! What is going on!" Dib exclaimed, not even noticing Gaz run into him.   
Gaz stumbled a bit, "Dib! MOVE NOW!!!"   
Dib looked behind him, "Gaz! Look at all these cops, what do you think is going on."   
"I know what is going to be going on if you don't start to move!" Gaz said, shoving Dib down the sidewalk, and then darting towards skool.   
  
Gaz made it through the crowded halls, easily or more easily then it was for Dib who was being squashed between bodies while Gaz had a wide berth to travel through.   
Walking into her classroom, everyone looked up then quickly looked away. One girl, dared to come near her, "Gaz did you notice all the cop cars around?"  
Gaz just glared at the brown haired girl, "Yeah.... Well, it's because Princess S came! From S land, they're famous for their sheep! They're staying at the embassy and there's going to be a ball tonight! Isn't it romantic!"   
Gaz's cheek twitched, and the girl started to back away. "Just thought I'd let you know, eep!" She ran away screaming.   
Gaz heard a clunk, and saw GIR sitting on her desk, "you need to work on your people skills!"   
The little robots black paws were wrapped around a newspaper, which he spread out on the desk and flipped a page to an article about Princess S. "I like sheep..."   
  
Later that day, at the arcade Dib and Zita stood inside the arcade. Zita was leaning against one of the games, while Dib was behind a fern. "Why do I have to be behind the plant," he asked.   
"I don't want anyone to see me here with YOU! They might start to think things," Zita hissed, "where is your sister?"   
The doors slid open, and in walked Gaz with GIR clinging to her head.  
"Where were you?!" Zita demanded, crossing her arms, "I had to sit here listening to HIM talk about aliens!"   
Gaz frowned, "I had to redo a test that I happened to fail because GIR tried to give me the right answers...."   
Zita sighed, "Why did I have to be chosen as I scout! There are better things to do then run around with you crazy people!"  
GIR and Gaz looked at Zita who looked serious.   
"Who is this princess we're supposed to find! Where is she supposed to be, don't you know anything! I need to know, or else I'll leave." Zita continued.   
"You'll leave my-" Gaz growled but was cut off by GIR, "I can't tell you! It's a secret! The shadow lady told me not to say anything, so I was like 'OK!' and soooo."   
Dib had now come out from behind the plant, "we need info though! Isn't there anything you can tell us. Like what is the crystal, who is the enemy, what is Zim's biggest weakness?"   
"I don't knoooow! The enemy is not posed' to be here! I think...Yeah...wait...no....mmmmm." GIR tapped his chin, almost looking like he was thinking.   
"I thought we were supposed to fight the enemy?! Like a superhero or something!" Dib exclaimed.   
GIR shook his head, "you were chosen to protect the pretty lady! That we can't find cause," GIR trailed off, "they kinda hided her. Like in hide and seek, she's really good at it!"   
Dib blinked, "sealed away?"   
"Why would they do that, that's just stupid!" Zita murmured.   
"They don't want anyone to find her! She has a shiny thing with her! Silver Imperium Crystal! It's on steroids!"   
"Steroids?" Zita and Dib both asked, confused.   
"You aren't fully sailor scouts yet, we need two more people in skimpy skirts!" GIR explained, "then you will be complete and member' everything! And the pretty lady will appear!"   
"How do we become, complete?" Zita inquired, trying to get everything straight.   
"I donno!" GIR declared, pulling out a pig, "but Gaz is your leader!"   
Dib and Zita looked at the purple haired Goth who had long since left to play once of the arcade games.   
"Gaz is the leader?" Dib questioned, trying to think of his sister leading them into anything besides un-Earthly harm.   
Zita scowled, "all she does is play video games."   
Everyone looked up as someone walked through from the back room. They had wild red hair and glasses that wouldn't allow anyone to see their eyes. A white apron was over a black trench coat.   
They looked confused out the door at all the police cars, then noticed the customers. "Hello poor individuals who are caught in the web known as humanity," he noticed the glances he got, "what can I do for you?" When the man got no reply, he sighed, "any of you know why there are all the cops out?"   
"A princess came here! Now can you please fall silent so I can finish this level," Gaz grunted.   
"A princess? What kind of princess?"   
"I got a picture of her!" Keef giggled, popping up.   
Dib, Zita, and the arcade guy looked at him as he rolled out a poster of a girl that looked like a....well, a sheep. She had curly pale hair on her head, a stupid grin on her face, and large blank green eyes.   
"She kinda looks like Keef," Dib commented.   
  
"D land treasure, hm, that's worth a look." A white-gloved hand passed over an orb that had a picture of the newspaper on it.   
The glove belonged to Nephrite, who looked at the large gothic looking arches that were around him, and then turned to see a skeleton in a glass case. "I will revive you, Jadeite! All I have to do is believe, and find the crystal!"   
"Yes Nephrite. Once we find the crystal you can revive Jadeite. Then the Doom Kingdom shall rule the Skool B...I mean the Universe!" Queen Bitters hissed, causing Nephrite to shudder.   
"The crystal, I want to know how much doom is in it! FIND IT!" Her voice rose, so it sounded like nails being drug over a chalkboard.  
  
Gaz and Dib both appeared at their house around the same time. Dib opened the door and walked in. Gaz and GIR followed him.   
Dib almost fainted when he saw his dad in the kitchen, "dad?!"   
Prof Membrane looked up, "hello son."   
"Why are you here? And why do you have a bow tie on your lab coat?" Dib asked, as Gaz came up next to him.   
"He's probably going to the ball," Gaz said.   
Prof. Membrane nodded, "that's right! I was invited to go to the ball at the embassy tonight. Is my tie on straight?"   
Dib faltered, "er yeah. Is that a clip on?"   
"You be good," Prof. Membrane said, already walking out the door.   
Dib and Gaz just stood there. "I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL!!!!" GIR cried out, "I WANNA BE PRETTY!!!"   
Dib looked at him, "that's just stupid, GIR."   
GIR wasn't paying attention, as he jumped onto Gaz's head, "you can be a princess!!!"   
"No! NO! Never!!!! NEVER!" Gaz said, trying to get GIR off her head.   
"Get off!"   
"Only if you be a princess!" GIR replied, holding tight.   
"No!! Come on, GIR, get off!"   
GIR didn't budge, and Gaz let out a growl as she brought out the pink pen, "MOON POWER TURN ME INTO A PRINCESS!"   
The light wrapped around Gaz's body, as her black dress morphed into a long flowing white silk strapless dress with many layers and white roses along the upper chest   
and on the hips. A large pale bow was on the back that had ribbon streaming down onto the floor. Her gloves were also white, and they reached up to her upper arm. On her feet were white high heels, which sparkled in the light. A small crown sat on her head, with a purple gem in the middle.   
"So preeeetty!" GIR sighed, dropping to the floor.   
"Good you're off my head, so now I ca-HEY!" Gaz shouted as GIR took the pink pen and her brooch.   
"What happens if there are any enemies there?" Gaz questioned.   
GIR shrugged, when Dib walked into the room. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "G-g-Gaz?! What happened!"   
Gaz let out a growl while GIR giggled, "Gaz is pretty!"   
  
Zita, Dib, Gaz and GIR stood outside the large embassy building. Dib was in a black tuxedo while Zita stood there with her arms crossed in a purple velvet dress with a large white collar and a blue flower in the middle. "Why do I have to be here, especially with Dib!"   
"It's a masquerade ball, no one will know who is who," Dib said, frustrated.   
They went inside, into a large ballroom that was lushly decorated. Tuxedos ranged from black to white to blue while dresses came in every color imaginable. Everyone had a mask over their eyes, so they weren't recognizable.   
Dib and Zita started off into the crowds, with their mask on to investigate. "Where's your sister?"   
Dib looked behind him, at Gaz who seemed to be very unhappy, "pre-occupied."   
"I feel like a balloon," Gaz said under her breath, as she watched the people waltz by. She almost wished she had someone to dance with, but her tougher side wouldn't even let her consider that.   
Prof. Membrane looked back and caught site of Gaz, but his time with his children was limited so he didn't really recognize her.   
Gaz sighed, when someone ran into her, spilling wine on her dress, "Oh, I'm sorry!"   
Gaz's cheek twitched, as she looked down at the dress, "great. Now I'll stick out even more."   
She looked around for a sink, as she went off into a less populated area of the ballroom. She flew by a small balcony, where someone in a black tuxedo was standing. They watched Gaz disappear, and picked up a small piece of paper that had fluttered onto the ground. It read, "Game Slave 2 Games Coupon. This belongs to Gaz Membrane."   
Gaz stopped when she realized she was lost, "where am I. Where are Dib and Zita." She just saw the dancing crowd.   
Gaz got a sinking feeling, "I'm dressed up as this balloon, but I don't have any purpose to be here."   
"Princess of meat and hair, may I have this dance?"   
Gaz felt herself being spun around and looking into a white mask, a familiar mask. "Tuxedo mask?! What?"   
Gaz looked at his face, which was washed over in moonlight from the balcony opening. His black hair had a blown back look. He was wearing a dark tuxedo over a white dress shirt. The only thing that was missing was the long flowing cape.   
Gaz felt the grip tighten on her hand, and she felt blood rush to her face.   
"Gaz!"   
Gaz turned to see GIR running over to her, "GIR?!"   
When she looked back for Tuxedo Mask, he was gone. She had a warm feeling wash over her.   
"We found princess S, she has sheep!" GIR squealed, grabbing Gaz's gloved hand and dragging her through the crowd to a throne with the girl from the poster sitting. She was wearing a puffy blue dress.  
"So, what's special about her?" Gaz asked.   
"Nothing! I think...." GIR replied.   
"Where's the treasure?"   
  
"I can't wait to see the treasure." A woman in a long red dress said to her companion, another lady in a pearl colored dress.   
"Yes, it's such an opportunity."  
Princess S looked up as a man bowed in front of her, "it is almo" "I know, I know....Baa." She said, then looked over at a lady who was wearing what looked like a power suit. Except it showed her belly, and along the belt were large dark gems. Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders.   
"You, you!" Princess S said, waving her hand.   
The lady looked at her, "yes?"   
"Can you show me to my room, I'll get lost." She bleated the last part.   
The two walked down a dark hall. "Every thing's always about the treasure," Princess S muttered, bleating on her a's.   
"If I were prettier, it would be different....No one cares about me."   
The lady smirked, "that's right, no one cares about your poor, doomed soul. The treasure is mine now!"   
A shadow flew into the Princess' body, and the odd power suit fell to the ground empty. Princess S, then scuttled to her room.   
"Your majesty?" Two official looking men opened the door to Princess S's room.   
The princess turned and glared at them, clutching a chest. The two men froze, and she smirked, "I've got the treasure!"   
She took madly off down the hall, yelling at bystanders as she passed through the main ballroom.   
Gaz watched as Princess S made her way towards where they were, "she's gone nuts!"   
"She's gonna go splat after she falls off the balcony." GIR giggled, as Gaz's eyes bugged out.   
"Princess S!" Gaz tried to tackle the mad girl.   
"Get off of me!" Gaz found herself being flipped over the back, and right off the balcony.   
"That's what I get for trying to save people!" Gaz thought, before a gloved hand grabbed her.   
Gaz looked up at Tuxedo Mask, who was hanging over the edge. "Don't let go!"   
She felt the grip on her hand tighten, and heard a grunt from her savior, "I don't even know why I'm trying to save you!"   
Beep Beep Beep.   
Gaz looked at her wrist, where one of the small communicators was.   
"Gaz?!" Dib's voice came through static.   
"Dib!?"  
"The Princess, she's flipped! She's worse then Zim!" Dib said. In the background, Gaz could hear "You will all be my slaves!"   
Suddenly, she felt herself drop a bit, Tuxedo Mask was now barely on the balcony, "too much meat!!! TOO MUCH MEAT!"   
GIR popped up over the railing, "use the pen!" He flung the pink pen at her, which she miraculously caught.   
"What am I going to do, draw my tombstone?!" Gaz yelled angrily, before she noticed the pen growing in her hand.   
It turned into an umbrella the moment Tuxedo Mask fell over the side. The air that was rushing up caught in the fabric, and caused them to almost flip, but it was enough to slow the fall. They hit the ground, "you saved me." Tuxedo Mask looked at her, before taking off.   
Gaz smirked, "I'm glad we are at the same level here."   
Gaz almost fell over when something hit her in the head. She looked onto the ground and saw her brooch. "No way, I'm not doing THAT again!"   
But the purple haired girl picked up the brooch anyways, "Moon Prism Power!"   
When she was done transforming, she felt something missing. "My tiara...." Gaz remembered her using it to destroy Jadeite.   
A warm feeling started to wash over her, and Gaz's eyes popped open as the heavy feeling on her forehead reappeared. Only this time, it was heavier. Gaz felt it, it was the same, until you came to the center were there was a large stone. It had two fine pieces of metal coming from it in an arch. "Well, if I threw this it would definitely knock whoever out..."   
  
"Gaz!" Dib and Zita turned to her as she jumped over the balcony railing. They were both also transformed.  
"They're being sucked into that black thing!" Dib yelped, pointing at a large black hole. Gaz looked at it, as it morphed into a twisted looking face.   
"Your doomed energy belongs to me now!"   
There was a click, as Zita put one high-heeled foot onto a table, "Your definitely crazy! Insane One Be Gone!"   
Nothing happened, at least to the twisted face. Dib was trying to control the nosebleed he was getting from Zita's skirt riding up. ((AN: I so evil!))  
"When you want to see in a dark closet, turn the light on!"   
Gaz heard Tuxedo Mask's voice.   
"Make the light bounce of your tiara and aim it at Princess S!" GIR shouted, jumping onto Dib's head.   
Gaz moved her white-gloved hand up to the tiara, "I won't let you possess the princess! On behalf of the moon, and my sanity you are punished!"  
Pale Moonlight flooded over Gaz, "Moon Twilight Flash!  
The light all turned into one beam and hit the black hole head on.  
  
Nephrite jumped back, "that wench destroyed my shadow!"   
  
Gaz looked over at all the unconscious bodies. Dib had his hand over his face, as he looked around and Zita seemed to almost not look annoyed. They looked over as Princess S got up.   
All their mouths dropped open. Her hair had fallen from its sheepy look, and now hung in long waves down her back, "my hair!"   
With a quick movement, she had placed it back in the large ball on her head. The trio moved into the shadows as the crowd started to get up, as if nothing had happened.  
"Humans really don't pick up on much, do they?" Dib said, looking at the crowd.   
They all looked as a voice came over the loudspeaker, "ladies and gentleman, the S land Treasure!"   
Everyone turned princess S opened the chest. Slowly, she pulled out a diamond statue of a....Sheep?   
"Made of 2100 Carats of diamond, a statue of S lands mascot!" Princess S crowed.  
"That's it?!" Dib said, looking at the statue.   
"I guess so..." Zita replied, "Where's your sister?"   
  
Gaz wandered off, looking for something to drink. "Don't they have any soda's around here?"   
She saw a table full of clear looking drinks, "well that will do."   
She picked one up and gulped it down. The world quickly went a little blurry, and her face flushed. "Screw soda! I'm sticking with these, er, clear drinks from now on!"   
Gaz stumbled a bit, and knocked into someone.   
The person looked down through their mask, "you humans never cease to amaze me...."   
With that, they scooped up Gaz who giggled and rubbed against their chest.   
"Eh!" The eyes widened behind the mask.   
Placing her down on a small seat that was near a large arched window, Tuxedo Mask looked down at Gaz. "You.....You are definitely a strange human."   
He found himself leaning down towards the sleeping sailor's face. ((AN: Oooo, mushy!))   
Their lips met, the tuxedoed figure leaning over the sleeping purple haired girl. A crescent moon in the background.   
"Get away from GAZ!"   
"Aw.....You ruined the moment..."   
Two voices startled Tuxedo Mask, and he turned around to see a boy in a sailor outfit much like Sailor Moon's, only in shades of blue. Next to him, was a little green dog with a crescent moon glued to his head, "the Calvary arrives."   
"Who are you?!" Dib, hissed, glaring at the figure who he had caught kissing his sister.   
"Tuxedo Mask...." He turned fully to face the two.   
"Why are you here, why are you always appearing?! And do you have chicken legs?" GIR asked.   
"I am searching for the Silver Imperium Crystal, just like you, only I will find it...ME!!!!!! ME!"   
"So, you are our enemy?" Dib asked, clenching his fists.   
"We are searching for the same thing........So, we may be enemies."   
Dib had this feeling that he already was an enemy with this person.   
  
  
DOO DOO DOO!!!! I need help!!! I don't know who to make Sailor Jupiter.....At first I was going to make it Keef....Then I thought about Sarah! I don't know!!! What should I doooo!  
Next Chapter: Invader Jupiter 


End file.
